la pire des maladies
by Larosenoire77
Summary: lee ryan et blue cette maladie est reel faite attention a vous!


La pire des maladies.

Une boite de nuit a Londres, quatre jeunes hommes s'éclatent, rient, danse et draguent, mais bientôt, tous sera différent. Moi c'est Justine, je suis étudiante en Médecine et je suis aussi bénévole au CHU de Londres. Ce soir je ne suis pas de garde, donc j'en profite pour sortir. J'ai 22 ans et j'aime la vie que je me suis construite avec le temps. Mais je ne pensais pas que tous tournerai au cauchemar en si peu de temps.

Chapitre 1 : mon arrivé en boite.

Comme presque toujours, c'est bondé de monde. Comme je connais le videur je passa sans problèmes. Une fois entré je commença a danser lorsqu'un jeune homme vint se collé a moi. Je ne dis rien puis alla me cherché un verre au bar.

Jh : excuse moi, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Moi : si tu veux !

Jh : une vodka pour moi, tu veux quoi ?

Moi : un coca, Luc.

Jh : tu le connais ?

Moi : oui, je viens souvent ici. Alors, a qui ai je l'honneur ?

Jh : je m'appelle Lee Ryan et toi ?

Moi : Justine, et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Lee : je suis chanteur dans un groupe, d'ailleurs, les autres nous regarde, ça te dit que je te les présente ?

Moi : pourquoi pas.

Il m'emmena vers le carré VIP ou il me présenta c'est amis.

Lee : les gars je vous présente Justine.

Tous : enchanté.

Moi : de même. Mais en fait, vous vous appelé ?

Lee : alors le blondinet au cheveux long c'est Duncan, le grand Black c'est Simon et le dernier c'est Antony .

Moi : ok, et vous etes tous chanteur ?

Sy : oui et toi tu fais quoi ?

Moi : je suis étudiante en médecine et je suis bénévole au CHU .

Ant : ça doit être très intéressant ?

Moi : oui, je m'occupe surtout de la pédiatrie et des urgences. C'est un métier passionnant et en même temps dangereux.

Dunc : Lee tu fais des efforts, elle est pas blonde et en plus elle est intelligente.

Moi : pourquoi tu en doute ?

Dunc : non, mais Lee est pas très douer pour sortir avec des filles cultivé comme toi.

Moi : déjà je ne sors pas avec lui, et puis il vaut mieux être cultivé, sinon on se fait marché sur les pieds.

Ant : tu n'as pas tord. SI on allait danser ?

Moi : je suis partante.

Je dois dire que j'ai passé une super soirée en leur compagnie, mais il était venu le temps pour moi de retourné au boulot.

Lee : je te raccompagne ?

Moi : si tu veux, mais je vais directement au CHU.

Lee : tu ne vas pas dormir ?

Moi : non, une bonne tasse de café et c'est reparti, tu sais quand je suis de garde je ne dors pas. C'est une habitude.

Il me raccompagna et devant le CHU, on s'embrassa, je dois dire que cela m'avait démangé pendant toute la soirée. Il me donna rendez vous le lendemain.

Lorsque j'alla me changer dans les vestiaire, mon biper sonna et je me dirigea immédiatement en pédiatrie.

Chapitre 2 : le premier cas.

Lorsque j'arriva en pédiatrie, le médecin, me dit :

Dc : c'est une petite fille, elle a les symptôme d'un méningite virale, tu peux t'en occupé ?

Moi : bien sur, elle s'appelle comment ?

Dc : Anaé.

J'entra dans la chambre de la petite et lui dit :

Moi : bonjours, je m'appelle Justine, es ce que tu veux bien que je m'occupe de toi et cherche se que tu as ?

Anaé : oui, entre.

Je commença a m'occupé d'elle tous en lui parlant. Après quelque examen de vue, je lui fit une prise de sang et l'emmena au labo.

Je dois dire que son cas est un peu particulier pour une méningite viral. J'alla voir le Dc responsable de la section pour lui en parlé.

Moi : Dc je peux vous parlez de Anaé ?

Dc : je t'écoute.

Moi : je ne pense pas que ce soit une méningites de cause Viral, j'ai fait une prise de sang et j'attend les résultats, elle a tous les symptômes mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, c'est la forte fièvre.

Dc : lorsqu'elle est arrivé, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. A quoi penses tu ?

Moi : a une méningite bactérienne, il faudrait la mettre sous coma artificiel, pour ne pas que le germe ne s'étende.

Dc : bon, je vais allé voir, mais je pense que tu as fait un bon diagnostic. Fait attention a toi.

Moi : très bien, je vais aller cherché les résultats au labo et je vous rejoint a sa chambre.

Dc : ok.

Je descendis au labo pour trouvé ses résultat. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Tom le responsable de la recherche médicale et des analyse me dit :

Tom : a qui sont c'est analyse ?

Moi : une petite fille de 9 ans, pourquoi ?

Tom : il faut agir vite, sinon elle va mourir.

Moi : je ne me suis donc pas tromper, c'est une méningite méningocoque.

Tom : oui, fait attention a toi quant même, ça se transmet par un contact fréquent, ou la salive.

Moi : je sais, merci pour tous.

Je remonta a la chambre d'Anaé et je vis les services sanitaire, ses parents ainsi que le directeur de l'hôpital.

J'entra et demanda :

Moi : qu'es ce qui ce passe ?

Directeur : es ce que tu t'es occupé de la demoiselle ?

Moi : oui, c'est moi qui lui ai fait ses examen et qui ai prévenu le Dc .

Directeur : la petite a été mis sous coma artificiel pour ne pas que le germe ne grandisse. Tu as fait un très bon diagnostique. Tu peux rentré chez toi.

Moi : merci.

J'alla me changer, j'avais un doute sur ce que le directeur m'avais dit. Les services sanitaire ne se déplace jamais sans une bonne raison. Je décida d'appelé Lynn pour que l'on déjeune ensemble.

Moi : Lynn, c'est Justine, ça te dis qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

Lynn : oui pas de problème, mais tu n'est pas a L'hôpital ?

Moi : je t'expliquerai.

Lynn : ok a tous de suite.

On se retrouva dans notre café habituel. On discuta tranquillement.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement, et le soir, je dois dire que l'état de santé d'Anaé me préoccupait .Lee vint me voir, et on discuta de tous et de rien. Puis lorsqu'il fallut nous séparé. Nous n'avions pas le courage, et l'on finit par couché ensemble.

C'est a se moment que tous a basculé !!

Chapitre 3 : les cas se multiplient.

Lorsque j'arriva le lendemain matin au CHU, tous le monde couraient partout, des zones de quarantaine avaient été installé. Je me changea, et chercha Anaé dans les dossier mais il n'y était pas. Le Dc m'interpella.

Dc : Justine, que fais tu la ?

Moi : je suis venu travaillé, pourquoi ? Expliquez moi pourquoi il y a autant d'agitation ?

Dc : nous avons 11 cas de méningite méningocoque. La petite Anaé est morte dans la nuit.

Moi : je croyais que ce n'était pas contagieux ?

Dc : ça ne l'ai pas, ce sont des cas isolé.

Moi : très bien, qu'es ce que je peux faire ?  
Dc : il faut surveillé que leur état reste stable et pour ceux qui sont éveillé les faire boire.

Moi : je m'en charge.

Je passa ma journée avec les patients, la Dc était venu me voir plusieurs fois. Pour beaucoup, il était déjà cliniquement mort, car ils étaient venu que trop tard.

Vers 23h, je vis Lee débarqué au CHU avec de quoi manger.

Lee : qu'es ce qui ce passe ?

Moi : tu sais hier je t'ai parlé d'une petite fille qui avait la méningite et bien on a 11 nouveau cas en phase terminal.

Lee : ce n'est pas contagieux ?

Moi : non, ce sont des cas isolé. Ça commence a me faire peur.

Lee : tu devrai arrêté de travaillé jusqu'à ce que ça se calme, dit il en m'embrassant.

Moi : je n'ai pas le choix, je me sens concerné. Rentre, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Lee : viens avec moi faut que tu te reposes.

Moi : pas le temps. Excuse moi une urgence.

Je parti, voir ce qui se passait, 6 des 11 patient venait de mourir. Je ne savais plus quoi pensé de cette maladie. Je rentra chez moi vers 3h du mat, avec un mal de crane pas possible.

Chapitre 4 : les premiers symptômes.

Le lendemain lorsque je me leva, j'avais des maux de tête, pire que la veille, ainsi qu'un mal de nuque atroce. Sur le coup je n'y fit pas attention. J'écouta mes messages et lorsque le 4eme fut passé, je m'habilla le plus rapidement possible et parti a l'hôpital au plus vite.

Je venais d'apprendre que Lee avait été hospitalisé, a cause d'une forte fièvre et de différent signe de la méningite. Lorsque j'arriva, je vis Sy, Ant et Dunc, ainsi que deux femme qui ressemblait a Lee. Dunc se leva et vint vers moi.

Moi : qu' es ce qui c'est passé ?

Dunc : il m'a appelé ce matin parce qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il n'a pas arrêté de vomir, de se plaindre qu'il avait mal a la nuque…

Moi : c'est de ma faute…

Ant : ne dis pas ça, il est venu ici de son plein gré.

Moi : attendez moi ici, je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Je suis alors parti faire des analyse qui se révélèrent positive. Je demanda au Dc.

Moi : Mrs, il me faut une chambres, s'il vous plait.

Dc : pourquoi ?

Moi : regardé ma peau, des petite point rouge, j'ai une méningite méningocoque et plutôt avancé, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

Dc : très bien, je vais vous mettre dans une chambre.

Elle parti et j'alla voir Lee, il l'avait mi sous coma artificiel, il avait des chances de sens sortir et c'était le plus important, quant a moi, je ne devrai pas tardé a se que les troubles apparaissent vraiment. Je me mit a écrire a Dunc et autre pour leur expliqué la situation, ils devaient a tous pris se faire vacciné.

« Les gars, je dois vous annoncé une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Lee ne craint rien et vous non plus a condition de vous faire vacciné.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que c'est a cause de moi que Lee a chopé cette saleté de maladie. Je suis porteuse du germe, et je lui ai transmis. Veillez sur lui surtout.

Justine. Love XXX. »

Je donna la lettre a la Dc qui la donna aux garçons. Ils étaient sidéré, mais ne dirent rien, ils se firent vacciné et allèrent voir Lee.

Chapitre 5 : la fin.

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis dans le coma, Lee est réveillé depuis près de 4 jours, et il passe beaucoup de temps a mes cotés. Les médecins pensant a me débranché, mais Lee ne veut pas. Il pense que je peux encore réagir, que mon cerveau n'est pas encore saturé.

Imaginez-vous, cela fait a peine 15 jours, que je suis contaminé et je suis déjà cliniquement morte, cette maladie est vraiment un fléau, elle a un temps d'incubation très court, les symptômes ne sont pas évident : maux de tête, vomissement, raideur de la nuque, avec contraction des muscle pré vertébraux, hypersensibilité cutané, crainte de la lumière vive, et parfois trouble de la conscience, la fièvre peut être forte . ainsi la présence de petite tache rouge sur la peau signifie la gravité de la maladies .

Le matin du 17 mars les journaux Anglais disait :

La méningite méningocoque foudroyante a faire encore une victime, Jeune femme de 22 ans, bénévole au CHU a succombé cette nuit. Nous lui rendons hommage.

Merci Justine pour tous se que tu as fait, durant c'est 15jrs d'épidémie.

Ne prenez pas cette maladie comme une amie, cela peut devenir très rapidement grave, des que vous percevez ces symptômes, aller au urgence, ne jouer pas avec votre vie.


End file.
